battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Bozzle
Colonel was a Barjack officer who lead the Boiling Metal Battalion, the Barjack’s most powerful battalion.Battle 32 Appearance Bozzle had a unique design for a cyborg. He had wide shoulders and two heads: a secondary one on top of his body that served as a platform for long distance optics, and his primary one in the middle of his torso through which he communicated. His brain was located just above this primary head.Battle 35 If need be, his torso could be detached from the lower half of his body with mobility provided by hover jets. Bozzle's armorBattle 33 and the actual location of his brain made him a tough opponent to defeat. .]] Only the lower half of Bozzle's was attired. This outfit consisted of a knee-length skirt-like garment open at the front and worn over camouflage pants, with combat boots. An illustration by Yukito Kishiro for the 2003 Ultra Jump calendar shows Bozzle as having an off white upper body with his secondary head a dark brown."Calendar of GLO" In Gunnm: Martian Memory, Bozzle wears desert camouflage pants with a dark brown skirt. His upper body is white, with his secondary face brown. He does not have his secondary head. Personality A veteran warrior, Bozzle was largely level-headed in battle. He developed a fanatical devotion to Den and the Barjack's cause, believing that anyone who stood in their way deserved to be crushed for trying to stop their revolution. This devotion overrode any previous bonds of friendship he felt for his childhood friend Yolg when the latter tried to stop him from attacking Factory Farm 22. Relationships .]] Yolg and Bozzle were childhood friends, but had not seen each other for years until they were reunited at the Boiling Metal Battalion base. After Bozzle revealed that their next target was Factory Farm 22 where Yolg's family was, the latter tried to plead with him not to go through with the attack. Bozzle refused to let their previous history get in the way and ruthlessly had his old friend turned into a socket soldier. He tried to make him betray Figure Four and Alita by killing them, but in a sudden display of courage Yolg refused to turn against his former allies, leading Bozzle to detonate his explosive charge. As Knucklehead's superior officer, Bozzle initially appeared to grant his request to get revenge for the men he had lost in his attack on Factory Train 12. However, he intended all along to use Knucklehead as bait to draw Alita out, and subsequently demoted him after his poor performance against her. Bozzle however failed to take into account Knucklehead's pride, which led him to betray the battalion and sabotage it later that night. Bozzle later admitted that he should have anticipated that Knucklehead would turn against him. History A former member of the Green Beret Tribe, Bozzle was also the commander of a mercenary squad, but this was later changed.In the first printing of Angel of Death, Journey 5, p. 182 - Yolg says "...You were so pr-proud to belong to the "Green Beret" T-Tribe and to lead a mercenary squad." In Angel of Death, Action Ed., Battle 34, p. 178, the mercenary background is omitted. Bozzle was defeated in battle by the Barjack two years before his encounter with Alita. Deciding to join them, he rose to command the Boiling Metal Battalion and became a fervent convert to Den’s mission to bring down Tiphares. Plot The Boiling Metal came across Alita, Figure Four, and Yolg after they wound up in their base following a desert tornado. They had picked up Knucklehead on the way and were thus forewarned about Alita. After seeing her and Figure dangling from a ruined skyscraper, Bozzle decided to attack them and had one of his men target them with a recoilless rifle. However the first shot missed, so he had the battalion fire on the trio. Although the skyscraper was brought down, they survived and Alita immediately counterattacked by firing her pistol at Bozzle. He threw up his hand to block the shot but the bullet went right through it and destroyed his secondary optical head. He quickly realised that the opponent was not a rail mercenary and suspected that the battalion was facing Tiphares' "Angel of Death". To counter, he deployed his socket soldiers. .]] Knucklehead then appealed to Bozzle to allow him to avenge the loss of his unit and was given a platoon. Although apparently agreeing to wait for his signal to advance, Bozzle instead had his supply units stay back while he deployed the rest of his combat troops to flank the base. They appeared just in time to save Knucklehead from being killed by Alita, causing him considerable embarrassment. Figure however intervened by taking control of a minigun and turning it on the Barjack. Bozzle tried to pull back but Alita used her support weapons to take out the nearby troops and was able to confront him with her Damascus Blade. She was about to stab Bozzle when Yolg suddenly thrust himself in her way and begged her to stop as Bozzle was his childhood friend. The latter took advantage of this pause to draw a pistol which he used to shoot Alita down, enabling his men to level their guns at her. After Figure was apparently killed, Bozzle picked up Alita's TUNED rifle which his men had captured and ordered those surrounding her to step back. When she leaped up and tried to attack him out of rage at Figure's death, Bozzle used the rifle to blow off both her legs below the knees. He then had Alita placed into a restrictor and directed his men to begin resupplying and check for survivors. During the resupply Bozzle sought out Yolg and caught up with him, the first time the two had seen each other in years. Bozzle revealed to Yolg that after he had been defeated by the Barjack two years before he had been converted to Den's dream of destroying Tiphares and the Factory. He tried to enlist Yolg, revealing that the battalion was going to attack Factory Farm 22. Yolg tried to convince Bozzle to call off the attack but the latter refused to listen and instead had his former friend converted into a socket solder. Bozzle later interrogated Alita after the battalion had moved out and later camped for the night. She had lost hope after being out of touch with the Ground Investigation Bureau for 48 hours and divulged that her primary mission was to capture Desty Nova. Bozzle replied that Nova was a friend of Den's and explained to one of his men that Daisuke Ido was with Nova when Alita continued that her sole reason for joining the TUNED was to find Ido. Bozzle commented that humans were weak when Alita began to cry at the news that Ido was still alive but was right after shot in his secondary head by Knucklehead, who had mutinied. However Bozzle survived as his brain had not been hit and appeared in his hovercraft torso form with Yolg after Figure killed Knucklehead. He fired a burst from his machine gun as Figure and Alita were about to kiss and ordered Yolg to kill them. However the latter rebelled and fired on him, causing Bozzle to detonate the charges in Yolg's socket soldier body, fatally wounding him. He then declared his dedication to the Barjack cause while firing at Alita, who took Knucklehead's Kampfpistole Z and used it to destroy his body. Other appearances Bozzle appears as an enemy sub boss in Gunnm: Martian Memory. He defeats Gally at the Boiling Metal's base, wielding a large gun that looks like the TUNED rifle. When Gally threatens Yolg after he betrays Fogia, Bozzle shoots her legs. After Knucklehead sabotages the convoy, Fogia fights Bozzle after defeating several Barjack soldiers. As he is about to leave, Bozzle appears in his hovercraft form with Yolg as a socket soldier. When Yolg turns on Bozzle and shoots him, he fires back, with both dying simultaneously. References Category:Barjack members Category:Gunnm: Martian Memory characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Males